


Mistletoe

by Bloodyloveletters



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, fluff af, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyloveletters/pseuds/Bloodyloveletters
Summary: Ryan felt like this was a scene from one of his more creative nightmares.“You're telling me Andrew and Steven did this?” Ryan gave a doubtful look to Eugene sat behind the camera. Eugene nodded, shaking the piece of mistletoe he had on the end of a long stick, hanging above Ryan's head.





	Mistletoe

Ryan felt like this was a scene from one of his more creative nightmares.

“You're telling me Andrew and Steven did this?” Ryan gave a doubtful look to Eugene sat behind the camera. Eugene nodded, shaking the piece of mistletoe he had on the end of a long stick, hanging above Ryan's head.

“For a video?” Ryan still didn't look convinced.

“Hence the cameras,” Eugene didn't seem to be taking his complaints seriously which didn't help Ryan's mood.

“I don't know if this is a good idea, I mean, it feels a bit like... fan service.”

“It’s a Christmas treat.”

“Just because Steven likes to call it a date when he’s filming for worth it doesn't mean I go along with all that,” said Ryan.

“Oh yeah, absolutely not,” Eugene was painfully sarcastic, “You and Shane certainly don't play up the chemistry on Unsolved at all.” 

Ryan felt himself start to sweat. Did he really think that? No, this was his worst nightmare. He looked to Shane for back up, and of course he jumped to his defence. Right after swallowing a bite of the mini sausages that were on the table.

“Yeah! We don't do that,” it sounded genuine, if a little unprepared. 

“Well I don't know what that says about the both of you...,” he trailed off, giving them a insinuating look, entirely on purpose and entirely to mess with Ryan. And it worked, Ryan’s anger flaring up in a panic response. Could Eugene really tell? His stomach dropped. Could Shane?

“This is fraud, you lied to us! We were supposed to be trying foreign Christmas food.”

“It had to be a surprise,” Eugene looked more bored than anything, “And to be fair, I did give you pigs in blankets.”

“Did the others really do it?”

“Yes and I didn't have to put up with this much bitching,” Eugene shot back instantly.

“Shut up! I just don't like to be surprised with stuff like this,” At this point, Ryan was in damage control mode. If he objected, would it be more suspicious or less?

“I'll leave you out the video if it's this much of a problem, Ryan,” Eugene had had enough.

Without warning, Shane, who had been smiling through Ryan's irritation up until this point, twisted in his chair, put his hands on either side of Ryan's face, and kissed him. Nothing in the slightest bit romantic, just a big smacking kiss on the lips with sound effects to match. He practically threw Ryan off his chair with the theatricality of the whole thing. Eugene laughed in shock behind the camera.

“What was that?!” Ryan jumped off his chair and away from Shane. Eugene fell silent at the serious edge in his voice.

“Uh that's what you do under mistletoe,” Shane shrugged, giving Ryan a worried sort of smile.

“You're not using that, Eugene,” was the last thing Ryan said before marching out of the room and slamming the door. 

 

Ryan’s was practically dizzy as he strode as quickly and as naturally as he could through the office. It was noisy, luckily, and not all that much work was being done since it was the holiday party that evening. Instead of going back to his desk, where the ever-considerate Shane would come to talk to him, he went straight to the stairs and to the filming spaces. The door to the stairwell swung shut behind him and it was suddenly silent. He walked along the corridor, studios on either side mostly empty, until he got the end where Ghoul HQ was housed. He stepped inside, shut the door, and turned on the ‘do not disturb’ light. The sigh of relief he let out as he slumped into his chair shook him to the core. 

 

Shane had kissed him. Granted, it hadn't been anything like what he'd imagined (fantasised about) happening between them, but it had happened. He didn't know how to react. But he definitely couldn’t be trusted to see him right now. His freak out, the one still currently going on, in which he’d locked himself in his fake office, was bad enough. But if Shane wanted to talk about it, especially after what Eugene had implied before, well, the whole facade could come crashing down. Ryan had known he had feelings that were considerably more than friendship for several months now, and suspected they might have started long before that. But up until now, he laboured under the assumption that he hid it well. He knew there was 'shipping’ amongst their fans but he always assumed that was just the usual internet thing of pairing up any somewhat attractive male friends. However, Eugene knew them, for real, and apparently he could tell. Well he didn't know what he was looking at, but what Shane worked it out now? He'd said all along that he could never ever let onto to anything if it risked his friendship. He just needed a few moments to calm down and then-

 

Someone knocked lightly on the door and Ryan knew with more certainty than death that it’d be Shane. No one else would follow him, no one else would knock despite his oh so obvious need for privacy, no one cared as much as Shane. Reluctantly, he stood up and opened the door. Bigfoot looked at him with a deep look of concern that it made his heart ache despite everything. 

“I’m so sorry, Ryan,” Shane launched into the apology he must’ve been fretting over since the moment Ryan walked out, “I shouldn’t have done that, I didn’t know how you’d react but that doesn’t make it any better.”

“Shane, it’s okay-” Ryan looked at the floor, not really knowing how to react to this level of attention.

“I should’ve respected your personal space and your boundaries and I should’ve known you wouldn’t have wanted to do that for the cameras. Especially not with me.”

“Sorry, what you do mean?” Ryan narrowed his eyes at Shane, looking at him properly for the first time.

“I know you’re not as comfortable with that sort of thing,” he hesitated, shifting between the balls of his feet, “when it’s me.”

“It's not like that,” Ryan realised suddenly how self centred he'd been through all this. What must Shane be thinking having seen him react like that.

“Yes it is. I don't know if it's because…” pause, “I'm bi, but-”

“That's not it”

“Then what is?”

Ryan opened his mouth, realised he didn't have any idea what he could say to that, and closed it again. Shane took a deep breath before continuing.

“I didn't come here to argue, I don't even care. All that matters to me is that we're friends. Can we just pretend it didn't happen?”

Ryan knew a lifeline when he saw one. Friendship, that's all that mattered. 

“Yes, definitely.”

“Good,” he smiled, “It's past 5, so I'm going home to get changed. See you tonight?” 

“Of course.” 

He thankfully left Ryan alone to collapse into a chair. Emotional turmoil sure was exhausting.

 

Ryan had decided to get changed at the office rather than drive home and drive back, so once he'd waited for long enough for most of the office to have filtered out, he emerged from Ghoul HQ to get his clothes from his desk. The office was silent. He wasn't sneaking exactly, but he didn’t really want or expect to see anyone, and that was why he jumped so violently when Jen spoke behind him.

“Are you alright now, Ryan?” Jen was alone, which he was grateful for at least.

“Uhh yeah, what do you mean?” It came off a lot shiftier than Ryan meant it, clutching onto the bag containing his folded up clothes.

“You sprinting through the office to the Unsolved set before,” she said with a quiet laugh.

Oh you saw that? Um, Shane and I had-” he stopped for a beat- “a fight.”

“Well I worked that out when Shane followed after you a minute later looking like a lost puppy. Wanna talk about it?”

“We decided to forget it,” he said quickly.

“Really? He came away still looking pretty upset,” she didn’t sound judgemental, just worried.

“Oh, I-” Ryan once again had opened his mouth without even the beginnings of a response formed in his mind.

“I won’t pry because I won’t but have you actually forgotten it? Because I don’t think he has,” she smiled, kindly letting him know he wasn’t in trouble, “I don’t like to see my boys upset.”

She left shortly afterwards and once again he was grateful to be alone. Everyone was determined to make him have feelings today, huh? He needed a drink.

 

He was dressed and ready in just a few minutes, but he decided to stay hidden in Ghoul HQ until a few more people would be downstairs. He’d managed to drink two beers while he was waiting and was nursing a third, and thinking. What Jen had said hadn’t left him, and he concluded he needed to do something. At half 7, he decided it was safe to make his way to the party. It was still fairly empty but music was playing and there were plenty of people to talk to. He slipped into party mode Ryan despite his bad mood with relative ease, probably thanks to the beers. The laughter and chatter didn’t entirely let the tension from his unfinished business with Shane melt away. He finally saw the person he was looking for on the other side of the room.

“Eugene! Eugene,” Ryan caught him by the arm, “I need your help.”

After the problems he’d caused earlier, he was only too happy to help.

 

Ryan finally found Shane about an hour later, and the party was in full swing. Most people were a few drinks deep and the music was considerably louder. 

“Hey, Big Guy!” Ryan patted Shane on the arm.

“Oh, hi Ryan, you look nice, I like this,” Shane reached out, touching the fabric of Ryan’s shirt (navy blue with small snowflakes for a print) just at his collarbone. He faltered, withdrawing his hand awkwardly and looking away. Ryan felt a wave of guilt, but he knew how to fix it now.

“Thanks! It’s new, I like your jumper too,” he placed a hand on Shane’s forearm for a second and smiled. Before either of them could say anything else, Eugene appeared behind them, calling their names. Ryan smiled to himself, knowing what to expect when he turned round. 

“No, Eugene, please leave us alone,” Shane was backing away as soon as he saw Eugene carrying the extendable mistletoe prop. Behind him was an intern with one of the vlogging cameras. Ryan caught his arm before he walked away, causing Shane to turn to face him.

“It’s okay, play along,” he said very quietly under his breath with a warm smile.

Eugene was presenting to the camera now.

“We didn’t get them earlier, but we have one more BuzzFeed duo to catch under the mistletoe, everyone’s favourite ghost-hunters.”

Ryan patted at the plastic berries above his head, so Eugene swung the bunch lower to tap him on the nose. Ryan rolled his eyes, but still grinned. This time he was prepared to play along. Shane was looking a little taken aback but happy enough.

“Don’t be putting it off, you guys know what to do,”

“Come on then, Ryan,” Shane turned to him, giving him one last look of ‘you sure?’

“Oh look at that height difference. Is Ryan even going to be able to reach?” Eugene teased.

Ryan put his middle finger up at him, before putting his other hand on the side of Shane’s face and pulling him down to his height.

 

He only realised when his face was a centimetre from Shane’s that he hadn’t prepared for this part at all. He was about to kiss Shane for the second time that day. How should he do this? He didn’t want to overdo it, certainly not on camera, but he needed to show Shane he was comfortable with this. Just not too comfortable. Luckily, while he was fretting, Shane took the lead, putting a hand on his side and pressing a light kiss to his lips. It was softer than last time, not theatrical, but not meaningful either. Ryan felt his lifted hand fall back to his side. Just a peck. But Ryan still felt it. The urge, the painful pulling urge, to lean in. He felt like he was falling backwards and the only thing holding him up was the contact with Shane’s lips. Someone whooped to their left and he broke it off. At some point, he’d ended up on his tiptoes and he stood back flat on the floor. Suddenly aware of their coworkers, many of whom were watching the show, he looked down at his shirt, smoothing it flat with hands and avoiding their gaze. 

 

Eventually, he looked back up at Shane. Maybe Ryan was imagining it, but he seemed to be smiling a little differently. His eyes glistened in a way Ryan could’ve sworn wasn’t there a moment ago. They shared a small smile, before turning to face the small crowd around them. Shane went for a theatrical bow, which made Ryan burst out laughing. Eugene gave him a wink before turning back to the camera.

“Who’s going next?” Eugene waved his mistle-stick around threateningly. People ducked away, fearful for their eyes as well as their dignity.

 

“Thanks, man,” Shane said just to Ryan, once the people around them had dispersed.

“You thanking me for a kiss now? Was it that good?” Ryan was still basking in the bittersweet excitement but he hoped that he sounded like his normal self.

“You know what I mean,” Shane patted him on the back, “I think we need some shots.”

 

“Ryan! Ryaaan! Watch me down this beer!” Shane stumbled towards Ryan in the corner of the office beside an offensively over decorated Christmas tree. Ryan did watch as Shane tipped his head back, opening his throat and swallowing the beer in one. 

“Woah, dude, you did it!” Ryan said, offering Shane a high five, which took two attempts as both lacked brilliant depth perception in their inebriated state.

“You guys are fucked,” laughed Eugene who had been speaking Ryan before Shane came over and had been watching in silent amusement up until now, “you definitely shouldn’t have downed that beer, Shane.”

“He's alright, Eugene, he's a sasquatch, so he can drink whatever he wants,” Ryan sounded very earnest and only slurred his words a little as he spoke. Shane nodded enthusiastically at his side.

“I'll leave you to it then. Glad to see I didn’t fuck up the ghoul boys’ friendship. Or at least that I managed to fix it,” Eugene said, almost rolling his eyes at the giggling boys behind him as he walked off to rejoin the party that filled the office.

“Couldn’t ever happen. Not ever,” Ryan said, poking Shane as he said it. Shane grinned back, putting an arm round Ryan and pulling him into a side hug. They were just so relieved to be back to their usual selves and Ryan would be lying if he didn't enjoy the way Shane was acting. He was so much more touchy. Whether it was the drinks or the new found confidence, he would put his hand on Ryan's shoulder every time he laughed, or in the small of his back to move him and let people past. Each time made Ryan's heart jump, and he was just about drunk enough to ignore the guilty feeling afterwards.

 

Just half an hour later, both Ryan and Shane were sat on the floor playing with tinsel, sipping water and regretting the excesses of the holiday season. Shane was slumped onto Ryan's shoulder, one arm looping around his waist. 

“Eugene was right, I shouldn't have had that beer. I need to go home now but I can't walk,” Shane laughed, Ryan watching as his eyes crinkled in the way that they do. Ryan’s stomach flipped. That was becoming a far too regular thing, this evening it had been almost constant.

“Hey man that's what friends are for! I'll get you home,” Ryan offered, although he was vaguely aware he probably wasn’t in any state for it, and that he just wanted to keep hanging out with his ghoulfriend.

“You know you're a good friend, Ryan?” Shane's voice was rapidly changing pitch as he spoke, going up and down as he struggled to string the words together, “I know you did that whole thing with the mistletoe for me.” 

“Come on, you get soppy when you're drunk,” he decided he was better at actions than words at this point.

Ryan clambered to his feet, offering both hands to Shane who took them, and just about managed to stand up straight for a moment. He almost immediately tipped forward however, grabbing Ryan's biceps to support himself. After a tiny glance of eye contact, his hands dropped to his sides.

“Take me home, please?” He gave Ryan helpless look for a moment so Ryan just pulled Shane's arm over his shoulder and they shuffled to the door to the elevator.

 

The Uber ride back to Shane’s sobered them both up a bit, plus neither of them had anything to drink for more than an hour by the time they got to Shane's place, so they managed to get to his apartment on the 3rd floor relatively easily. They were giggling as Shane finally got his keys in the door and threw it open dramatically.

“Welcome to Shane's place, can I take your order?” he looked back at Ryan who was still stood just outside the door. Ryan only laughed, placing his hands on Shane's chest and pushing him playfully out of the way and walking into the apartment. 

It was a little messy and haphazardly decorated by garish Christmas ornaments, but otherwise just as Ryan had seen hundreds of times. He went to the kitchen to pour himself and Shane some water, who was trying to stand on one leg and unlace his shoes at the same time, wobbling comically. Ryan just sipped his water as he watched Shane come into the kitchen. He was grinning at him, as if something was a massive joke. 

“What's so funny?” Ryan narrowed his eyes, but Shane just spluttered in response, “Go on, tell me.”

But Shane just stood there, no longer laughing. Instead he was contemplating Ryan with a sly smile, staring at him intently as Ryan sometimes caught him doing. Ryan blushed under the gaze, something about its intensity making his heart rate quicken.

“What is it, Shane? Stop looking at me like that,” Ryan’s voice was supposed to sound authoritative but it came across as weak and sort of breathy. Shane watched his mouth as he spoke.

“So you're sure you didn't do it on purpose?” Shane's voice was low now despite his smile, and surprisingly steady for someone who’d fallen out of an Uber 5 minutes ago, “I’m starting to think you just want to kiss me.”

“I don't know what you mean,” Ryan swallowed thickly. He was painfully aware of the sudden tension and he even though he didn't know what was causing it, his mind was reacting automatically with the helpful image of Shane pushing him up against the counter. Please god don’t let these thoughts become a regular thing, he thought this crush was bad enough as it was. Ryan dismissed that thought and made eye contact with Shane again. His flicked his eyes upwards at the ceiling indicating something. Directly above Ryan, hanging from the dusty light fitting, was a small bunch of plastic mistletoe. 

“Oh, no I didn't see that,” Ryan shook his head vigorously, avoiding eye contact with Shane who had taken another step closer to him. Shane gave a low chuckle and he felt it vibrate through him in a way he'd find worrying if he didn't find it attractive instead. He met Shane’s eyes finally and gave a small smile despite himself.

“Well, you know the rules,” it felt like it should be a joke, but Shane's voice had a suggestive edge to it. There was barely a foot of a space separating them after he took another step towards Ryan.

“It's a Christmas tradition,” Ryan laughed, but something inside him was straining to reach out to Shane now, “one we’ve had enough trouble with already.”

“Go on, then,” Shane’s jovial smile couldn't disguise the way his eyes shone darkly as he looked down at Ryan, “nothing new for the ghoul boys.”

 

Ryan pulled Shane down to his level and pecked him on the mouth. It wasn't anything heated, no more so than the others had been. At this point, it would almost be normal if it wasn’t for the hammering of Ryan's heart. But they were alone, here, in Shane's apartment. There'd been no peer pressure. And in fact, Shane hadn't needed to point out the mistletoe at all. Nothing had forced them to share a drunk kiss in Shane's kitchen. But now the space between them had disappeared, and it didn't return when they broke apart. They didn't fall about laughing when they made eye contact again. Instead they just waited, only a few inches apart. It was a long wait, so quiet you could've heard the clock ticking if Ryan wasn't distracted by his heartbeat pounding in his ears. They moved at the same time, although they'd later both claim that the other had moved first. Shane's lips crashed against Ryan’s, his hands quickly grabbing him by the hips to close the gaps between their bodies. Ryan locked his hands in Shane's hair and deepened the kiss which became wet and desperate almost immediately. Head spinning, Ryan pushed his tongue into Shane's mouth who responded with a ferocity that didn't help steady Ryan's head at all. 

 

The next few minutes passed in a haze as they somehow travelled from the kitchen to the living room, breaking the kiss only long enough to laugh at Shane knocking over a side table while walking backwards through his living room. No sooner than Shane had righted the table, Ryan was pushing him backwards with another kiss until the back of his knees made contact with the couch and he sat down. Ryan wavered for a second, looking down at the slightly dishevelled Shane with a confusing mix of lust and fear.

“Ryan?” Shane looked up at him, his face was fallen, “are you okay?”

For the third time tonight, he opened his mouth but no words came out. It’s not exactly like he could just tell the truth.

“If I got the wrong idea, I’m so sorry, but the way we were tonight, I thought,” he paused, “that you wanted this, too.”

Maybe he could just tell the truth. Maybe that’s what he had to do.

“I have feelings for you, and I don’t think I can do this if it’s just casual,” he would be glad of the alcohol still numbing the ache on the lonely walk home.

“Ryan, you dumbass, I’ve been in love with you for months,” his voice cracked, “I thought that’s why you didn’t let me touch you.”

“Why didn’t you say?” Ryan’s voice quivered.

“Why didn’t you?” Shane laughed low, offering a hand to Ryan who was still stood over him. 

 

Ryan climbed into Shane’s lap, straddling him with such confidence that it knocked the air out of Shane's lungs. The wave of relief that they could finally give up their pretence, stop holding back, carried them forward hopelessly. Shane kissed Ryan's neck now with wet desperate kisses, occasionally parting them to suck gently for a second. Ryan squirmed in his lap, little moans catching in his throat. His erection pressed against Shane's and Shane let out a low groan, tipping his head back for a moment. Ryan took the opportunity to meet Shane's lips again, quickly undoing buttons of his shirt and pulling it open. He took a moment to survey his work; Shane panting beneath him, his hair standing in all directions and his shirt open. 

“See something you like?” Shane teased between heavy breaths.

“Not very often I get to look down at you, just enjoying the opportunity,” Ryan shot back. He started kissing him again before he could say anything else. 

 

Shane's belt came undone easily, as did the button on his jeans. Sliding them down his offensively long legs was a little more difficult but Ryan managed it with a bit of help from Shane, before climbing back into his lap. Now that so little material was separating them Ryan’s incessant grinding was a lot less subtle as were Shane’s pleased gasps. Ryan broke the kiss for a moment, reaching to undo his own trousers. Shane caught his hand, still breathing heavily.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Despite the alcoholic haze, Shane looked serious for a moment, “we can stop if you’re not sure or-”

“Oh do you think I’m the inexperienced one here? Don’t worry about that big guy,” Ryan said, his gaze heated, his words smooth, "I've been thinking about this for a long time."

Shane was taken aback and it showed in the way his eyes searched Ryan’s face, mouth wet and gaping. His mouth slowly twisted into a grin, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. He reached for Ryan’s shirt, both taking it off and taking his time to shamelessly slide his hand over Ryan’s hard stomach. Ryan tensed under his touch and grinned back at Shane.

 

They didn’t waste time after that. Ryan stood up, taking off his jeans gracelessly to the tune of Shane’s drunk giggling. When Ryan was finally stood in front of him though, and he was eye-line with Ryan’s prominent erection in a tight pair of briefs, he fell silent. He wasn’t quite drooling but it was a legitimate risk if he didn’t start doing something soon. Before he could take action on that however, Ryan was putting his hands on either side of his face and climbing back into his lap with a kiss. There was no need to rush but no thought of slowing down entered either of their brains. Besides, there’d be plenty of time to go slow later. The sudden contact, separated by just underwear, made them both gasp in unison, breaking the kiss and looking at each other with surprised, breathy laughter. Slowly, Ryan rocked his hips forward. They both let out satisfied moans. Ryan rose and fell again, falling into an even rhythm before catching Shane’s lips again in a ferocious kiss. Shane’s hands found Ryan’s hips quickly, digging his thumbs into the flesh above his hip bone in a way that made Ryan ache to be closer. His pace picked up. At this point they were barely even kissing, rather just pressing their lips together between heavy breaths. Shane was thrusting upwards now too, manhandling Ryan to get the maximum pressure between them. Their breaths turned to moans and their grinding became increasingly erratic. Ryan managed to whimper only a tiny bit when Shane finally pulled down his briefs to free his aching cock. With Shane’s hands wrapped tightly around the both of them and the help of Ryan’s saliva, they both lasted through only seconds of thrusting. Sweaty and filthy and panting, they broke apart. Ryan rolled off Shane carefully, avoiding getting any of their mess on the sofa and shimmying off his briefs that were now half way down his thighs.

 

Turning to look at each other, they made eye contact again, both letting out breathless laughs. 

“Jesus Christ,” Shane tipped his head back over the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

“Is that always what you do when you catch someone under that mistletoe?” Ryan said with a grin, as he got up.

“Do you not have the same tradition?” Shane watched over the back of his sofa as Ryan crossed the room, totally naked, and went into the bathroom. 

 

By the time Ryan came back in, Shane was waiting for him. In his hand, clamped tightly between clammy fingers, was the bunch of plastic green leaves and little white berries. Slowly, he lifted it, suspending it just above their heads. Ryan smiled up at Shane, and then raised his eyes to the mistletoe between them. He was still totally naked but he didn’t feel it in front of Shane. Or rather, he felt so open and honest at last that it only made sense that he wasn’t wearing anything at all. He reached up, closing his hand around the berries and taking them out of Shane’s hand.

“Don’t need this anymore,” he grinned, looping his hand around Shane’s waist, pulling him forward and meeting his lips.

Shane hummed happily, pulling Ryan close. Ryan broke the kiss and held him at arm's length. 

"Go get washed, you're gonna get me dirty again," Ryan laughed happily.

"Good," Shane eyes crinkled up, shining brightly. They kissed again, Ryan melting into Shane's arms. A few steps at the time, they inched towards Shane's bedroom door, never once letting go of each other.

There would be time to let go later. Right now it was easy, falling into sink with each other in every way, free from the pretence of pretending. Free to touch and feel and lay their hands all over each other and be naked and open and true. That may have been Ryan's worst nightmare just hours ago but now it was his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](sunshinebergara.tumblr.com)


End file.
